


The Caring Wendigo

by bratkitten16



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Oral Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratkitten16/pseuds/bratkitten16
Summary: I do not own anything other than my own ideas. All characters belong to the rightful and respectful owners. Title might change and I'm not very good at summary's but here goes. Harry Potter ends up over hearing Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore scheming over how to get more money from his vaults. He runs to his friends Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley and they convince him to go to Severus Snape who with his lover Tom Riddle take a group and move to America. They end up meeting Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham when shit hits the fan. Please review if possible updates will be erratic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Characters don't belong to me they belong to the rightful owners which is not me. If don't like sexual scenes or anything like innuendos please don't read you have been warned.

Harry Potter is wandering around Hogwarts under his cloak of invisibility, he also has a silencing charm on his feet so he doesn't get caught being out after curfew. He happens to wander past a open classroom door when he hears voices. Being as curious as he is, he approaches the door just close enough to see his friend Ron Weasley and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Harry is shocked by what he hears next. "If we want to make sure he stays loyal to only us then we need to make sure he distances himself from the others" Ron says. "Yes, but we also need the money from his vaults and the only way to get into all of the vaults is if Harry approves it and talks to the Goblins in person. We also can't use Polyjuice as the Goblins check for that before approving large transfers or extra keys" Dumbledore says. Harry slowly backs away so they don't notice that he is there as they keep talking about how to convince him to let them pretty much drain him dry.

He starts running as soon as he is away from the classroom heading straight for the Gryffindor Common Room. He dives into the entrance after breathlessly giving the Fat Lady portrait that guards the common room the password, his other friends Hermione Granger and Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley glance up as they hear him come in. Harry explain what he overheard and Ginny pales, she explains that her brother had been acting extremely strange and secretive, which was more common for the twins Fred and George, and that her family had been getting increasingly worried about him. They all look at each other and then Hermione sighs, "I think it might be a good idea to approach a teacher with this problem and see what can be done to possibly get out of here". "Yes, but which teacher? Flitwick would be the most obvious person to go to but the headmaster would expect that and he would be the first person they try and question" Ginny says. Harry looks at them, "as much as I respect McGonagall she is too far in the headmasters pocket and Sprout is loyal, she would try to talk to the headmaster and try to sort things out." Hermione looks at them and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose says "Snape might be the best person to go to. He is officially leaving when we do and isn't coming back, might have an idea for what we can do or he might even let us go with him." They talk things over and decide to speak with Snape the next morning as its a Saturday and then they all head to bed.

_ **The Next Morning...** _

Together the three of them head down to Snape's dungeon office and knock at the door. They didn't have to wait long as the Professor they wanted to speak to opened the door. He looks at them and raises his brow, then moves aside so that they can enter. After Snape closes the door they explain what Harry had heard the night before and what they wanted to speak to him about. Snape looks at them and says "well there are a few options and they are......."


	2. Many Choices

"Your choices are 1 I can help you take your N.E.W.T.S early, get you an early graduation, and help you get settled into a protected home. 2 I can give you the mans to survive the next 2 years in close quarters with them. Last but not least you can leave with my lover and I, but just to warn you three there are a few others that have approached me with similar concerns, they have all decided to come with us. Also if you choose the last option you can not fight with my lover" Professor Snape says. We look at each other and speak for a few minutes quietly.

Ginny looks at the Professor and asks "would we have to get parent or guardian permission?" Snape gives a bit of a rueful grin "Potter and Granger would not as they are or will be 16, you on the other hand Miss Weasley would have to have at least one parents consent. You would have the most luck asking your father though if you decide to go."

Ginny grins at him and shakes her head almost sadly, "I already have my fathers permission to do as I need to. I guess my mother decided to go on a rant a few months back so he wanted to make sure I would be careful and stay safe." She looks at the Hermione and Harry and gives them a nod. They all answer the same, that they won't fight with whoever else goes and that they won't fight with his lover.

They ask when they need to be ready for and what they should pack. "I would have Miss Lovegood help you, as she would be the most capable of helping you" Snape says.

They give their thanks and leave Snape's office softly talking between themselves, on they're way back to the common room they grab Luna, and they speak with her on the plans and she gives them them the time and day they need to be completely ready for. The three friends separate from Luna, give the password to the Fat Lady portrait, and head into the common area. They split at the stairs and head up to their sperate rooms to pack.

_**Four Days Later....** _

After waiting the three friends meet up with Professor Snape in Hogsmeade Village and without asking everyone gathers in a circle and Snape apperates away with them all. When they land the three friends get their bearings and get a better look at who they are going to be living with. They look at each other a say........


	3. Continuing Choices

"Well as long as they don't try to kill us we should get along fine." They see Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort. They all look at each other and grin surprising the two adults in the yard near them. Hermione goes and snuggles up to Draco and Blaise, while Ginny goes and gives Luna a sweet kiss on the lips.

Harry is just standing there with a soft smile and explains to the other two "they have all been in a relationship for a few years. With Ron trying to get together with Hermione and fighting with the Slytherins and Mrs. Weasley trying to push Ginny and me together we hid it for as long as we could. Speaking of where are we exactly?" Tom looks at Harry and smiles "it's a property in America that I bought years ago that was a bit run down. We went ahead and fixed it up, there's several bedrooms with attached bathrooms. Also a few extra study's that have book shelves. One is Severus and Mine, one will go to you, and one will go to Blaise and Draco."

Harry smiles liking the idea, though he does have an odd question, "I know you are to both be considered our guardians, but would you have a problem with us sharing rooms? I know Ginny and Luna are mates as Ginny is a Fire Pixie and Luna a Moon Elf. Hermione is some type of cat, Draco has the Malfoy Veela gene, Blaise is a type of incubus, and are mates to each other."

Severus and Tom look at each other and seem to be communicating silently as they work through the pros and cons of allowing it. "We don't have a problem as long as the girls take some version of birth control to prevent any possible accidents and the boys take something similar as well" Severus says. Everyone looks at them and gives them grateful smiles as they were all worried that they would be separated and not be allowed to be together. They agree to the terms and start asking questions.

Once everything is worked out with Tom and Severus, they all head inside to get a better look inside.....


	4. A New Home

As the group heads into the large house, the kids all notice the outer look of the house. It has plenty of windows, the front door is dark green with painted glass windows set in it. There is a large porch with a three person swing, a round table, and multiple chairs.

They head in the front door to see that they walked into a living room done in lighter colors. The floor is a caramel colored wood and the walls are a lighter brown. The couch is a sectional, is a cream color, and matches with the soft chairs. Four dark wood tables frame the couch and chairs. There is a mantle set against the far left wall with a fireplace and what looks like empty frames. Tom explains that they are empty as a way of letting the kids choose what they would like put out. The chairs and couch is organized around it.

The stairs are on the far right side of the room, they continue forward through an open arched doorway into a dining room. It has a large round dark wood table with matching chairs, the walls are a medium brown color, and the floor is the same as the living room.

Heading through the next doorway is a large kitchen with top of the line equipment, large stove, oven, and fridge. They take a peek out the back door that's in the kitchen, there's a large yard with what looks like a trampoline, swing set, and a few other random activity things.

The group heads back into the living room and heads up the stairs, there are four doors on this floor. Tom opens the first and lets them take a look, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione end up taking that room as they're bedroom. It is done up in light and dark blues, with light maple furniture.

The room next to it they claim as they're study, which is done in darker colors with mahogany furniture.

The room across from the three's bedroom Ginny and Luna claim for their bedroom, it is done in dark greens and purples with light cherry furniture. The room next to that the girls claim for they're extra room, it's pretty much empty so the girls start making plans for it.

Tom and Severus take Harry up to the next floor and tell him that the two doors on the left are they're bedroom and study, but apologize as there's only one room on the right and that is the study, which Harry does claim for his own. He notices that there is another staircase in the study and asks them about it.

They explain to him that it leads to what seems to be an extra storage space they think it might technically be the attic. Harry gets they're permission to turn it into a bedroom for him and they let him have it as they were just planning on leaving it empty.

They go and join the others with they're conversation on going to get furniture and possibly get pictures. They decide......


	5. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned there is a bit of gore. You have been warned.

They decide to wait until the next morning to head into town for what Luna, Ginny, and Harry need for their study and bedroom. Also that way the others can also pick up a few random things like toiletries and personalization's for everyone's bedrooms, bathrooms, and study's. As is is late they all decide to head to bed, Severus conjuring a bed, pillows, and blanket for him. They all say goodnight and fall asleep.

_**The Next Morning...** _

In the morning everyone starts to slowly get up and get ready for the day. Harry being the first downstairs, he starts getting a simple breakfast started. Next to come down are Tom and Severus followed by Ginny and Luna. They let Harry cook and start to slowly eat as he gives it to them. Hermione and Blaise come down with Draco trailing behind them yawning. Harry sits down once everyone is served and everyone eats.

Once everyone is done, plates are rinsed and loaded into the large dishwasher to be washed later on in the day. Everyone grabs wallets, purses, bags, and shoes. Plus everyone grabs and extra set of clothes and a jacket each just in case something happens. They split into two cars, Tom driving in one driving with Harry in the front beside him, Luna and Ginny in the back. Severus is in the other vehicle driving with Blaise beside him in the front, Draco and Hermione in the back.

They all head out to the nearest Walmart, Target, Meijer and any other stores in the area.

They all get the various toiletries shampoo, soap, razors, shaving cream, and hair ties. The girls end up getting a few extra brushes and they all grab several toothbrushes and toothpaste just to be safe. They all find various frames for pictures to put up around the house and they're various rooms. Decorations from candles to extra bookshelves are found and purchased.

After being done at the various markets, they all head to a furniture store. Ginny and Luna end up finding a light cherry wood study set with a desk, chairs, and bookshelves.

Harry ends up finding an extremely dark cherry wood bedroom set. A four poster queen size bed with a canopy in dark green. A large six drawer dresser with Celtic symbols for handles. He also finds a dark green bedspread with vines on the pillowcases and a forest on the comforter.

Harry looks around and finds a desk and shelves that matches the bed and dresser. Once they have everything including mattresses and sheets they arrange to have it deliver and then head out to the car.

As they go to get into the vehicles when next thing they know they hear a scream.

Then someone who was walking past them falls with his head splattered all over Harry and Luna.... 


	6. The Meeting

Luna starts freaking out as Harry is covered in brain matter and other fluids, someone called 911 as soon as the guy had started falling, and the others are trying to make sure they're partners are alright. It doesn't take very long for police cars to pull in followed by FBI vehicles and the crime scene guys.

A tall dark skinned man makes his way over to the group, "hello my name is Jack Crawford and I will be taking your statements. I am with the FBI behavioural division." The entire group says pretty much the same thing, they weren't paying much attention, just one second the guy was passing them and the next his brain was splattered across them.

Jack pulls Luna and Harry from the group and separates them in two different ambulances so that they can get the evidence and get changed and cleaned up.

Just after Harry gets done and steps out of the ambulance two guys approach him, "hello Harry I am Will Graham and this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Jack sent us over to check on you and make sure your ok."

"I'm fine, a little shaken, I got the worst of it I think" Harry replies. They ask the routine questions like did he know the guy, how long he has been in the area, if he saw anything, etc. Harry tells them the semi truth as they are what he believes are muggles.

Harry doesn't know that Dr. Lecter seems to know more about him then he says. They get Harry's information and let him go.

He meets with Luna and they get into the cars they came in with the others.

They head home and.....


	7. Questions

They head home and once they unload the cars, everyone heads inside, and Luna and Harry share a look. Harry looks at Tom and Severus and says "did you guys notice the doctor seems to know more than he was saying?' They both nod and talk to the kids making sure they know what to do if they run into the doctor again without them. They even warn them about Will as well as they don't know if he knows about the strangeness or not. They split up with their purchases and go to set up their rooms and head to bed.

Later that night......

Harry wakes up in the middle of the night having thought he heard something outside his window. He wanders over to the window and sees that its just the tree knocking on the glass. He heads downstairs for a drink and gets a glass of apple juice. Harry sees something out of the corner of his eye outside and sees what looks like a several point buck outside near the wood line. He steps outside with his juice and the deer looks up at him and takes a few steps towards him. Harry doesn't know what to do (forgive the pun), he freezes with a deer in the headlights look and doesn't twitch as the buck approaches him. The deer pushes his snout in Harry's face and snuffles for a minute. Harry can tell that the deer seems to be a solid black.

The horns look like a twisting mess of thorns that seems to be splattered with white spots. The eyes seems to almost be a solid black but with a thin ring of burgundy on the outside. The coat looks like its dark black or an extremely dark blue, Harry thinks it beautiful.

Harry just starts to relax when.....


	8. The Start of the Binding

Harry just started to relax when the deer moved closer then it was in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Harry had no idea how it did it but his guard and shields went back expecting to be attacked by something or someone. After what seemed like an eternity nothing happened other then the deer leaning down to get what seemed to be a better look at him. The deer crept ever closer and nudged him with his snout, nicking him on the right shoulder. Almost immediately after Harry was nicked he started to hear a voice in his head, "sleep my love. All will be better in the morning." After he heard that he started to get drowsy and was nudged to the house by the deer. Harry stumbles his way back to his room with very little tripping or noise and passes out for the rest of the night.

_In the morning..._

As the house stirs awake and starts to get moving for the day, Harry getting dressed in faded jeans, a green button down, and black trainers, taking care of the necessities as he goes including a shower then heads down the stair. He meets up with Luna and Ginny who are both in simple long sleeved dresses, Luna in purple and Ginny in burgundy. They head down and meet up with Hermione, Blaise, and Draco, the boys in similar clothes to Harry except Blaise in blue and Draco in grey. Hermione is dressed like the girls except her dress is pink.

As a group they head down to meet Severus and Tom in the kitchen with Tom pulling pancakes, sausage, bacon, and French toast off the stove. Luna heads to the fridge and grabs orange, pumpkin, and apple juice, Ginny behind her grabbing the syrup and butter. Harry and Draco grab plates and cup while Blaise grabs silverware. They all sit down for breakfast and talk about what they are planning for the day. All but Harry are wanting to go out and check out the sights and places. Maybe get some more things for their rooms and offices.

Everyone agrees to head out except Harry staying home to get a garden started in the back yard. The girls promise to be on the look out for things for Harry's room and office knowing his tastes and preferences. Everyone heads out and Harry heads out back and gets busy.

After awhile he looks up and.....


End file.
